A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor package and has a diode die that is capable of emitting light rays. Generally, each of the most LEDs has a small viewing angle, so that the LED emits light rays in a concentrated manner, thereby causing that the LED to be difficult of emitting the light rays uniformly. Accordingly, the LED is suitable for making a lamp having a narrow range of illumination (or narrow beam angle), such as a flashlight. However, making a lamp used for a wide range of illumination (or wider beam angle), such as a ceiling light (i.e. ceiling fitting), requires of adding additional optical components for producing better or improved illuminating effect.